


and the encore lasts forever

by miidniight



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Brothers, Comfort, Gen, Goodbyes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, also that duck in front of the bench, i named him gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miidniight/pseuds/miidniight
Summary: Nothing ever truly ends.---Tommy says goodbye.Title taken from Pluto Projector by Rex Orange Country.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	and the encore lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and indulgent im ngl fjlkdsj
> 
> enjoy :)!

Wilbur had to admit, ‘Tommy’ and ‘peace’ were not two words he ever thought would be strung together in a sentence, but as he walked down the Prime Path to where his younger brother sat on his little bench, there was no other way he could think to describe just how it was Tommy appeared to be.

The sun was just beginning to dip under the horizon, orange and pink bleeding into each other in a hazy, ethereal glow around the quiet calm of the server. It made his eyes water and his retinas burn to look at the sight in front of him, but Wilbur couldn’t help but stare, wanting to etch the image into his memory forever.

A final moment for himself, stolen away and tucked into the back of his mind of a time when there was no fighting and no dying.

Wilbur’s footsteps echoed across the wood of the path, the noise falling silent as he reached where Tommy was seated. He placed a hand on the back of the bench, letting the silence rest on his shoulders comfortably.

“I thought everyone had left already,” Tommy said, voice rough, as always, but soft in a way Wilbur rarely ever heard. Wilbur watched the golden curls on his head shift as a gentle breeze blew through, resisting the urge to straighten the hair and smooth it flat.

“They have,” Wilbur replied simply, “But I came back. Can’t leave my little brother alone, now can I?”

“Stop, I’ll cry.” There was no bite to Tommy’s voice, just a fond amusement at the joke they had been swapping back and forth for years and would be for years to come.

Wilbur chuckled slightly, the hand resting on the wooden seat moving forwards to the warmth of Tommy’s shoulder. The boy in front of him sighed, a noise made of the bittersweet sorrow that rested in both of their chests. “Bit strange that I’m the last one, yeah? I mean, even Dream has left his own server, yet here I am, sitting on a fucking bench staring at a sunset and a goddamn duck.”

That had Wil releasing a guffaw, walking around the edge to sit next to Tommy and fix his gaze upon the aforementioned duck. “Did that duck ever get a name? It seems like it needs one.”

“I reckon we call it Gilbert.”

“Alright then. Gilbert,” Wilbur began, speaking ever so slightly louder, just enough that the build of the duck could (quote unquote) hear him, “We’ve dubbed you mere minutes before your ultimate demise, any complaints?”

A beat of silence, and then—

A Tommy laugh, glorious and whole and brighter than the light that was glimmering in front of them filled the air, bringing something that Wilbur wasn’t sure how to describe spilling from his soul and thrumming through his veins. He didn’t bother fighting back the grin that threatened to split his face in two as Tommy said, “He looks a bit done, doesn’t he? Tired of our bullshit ‘n all that.”

“Quite rude of Gilbert considering we’re gonna be the last ones to see him.”

Silence stretched over the pair of them lazily, dangling unsaid words off the tips of their tongues. Wilbur waited patiently, knowing Tommy would eventually say whatever it was that was resting on his mind. He glanced over idly, finding that there was already a pair of blue eyes, lighter than the afternoon sky and two times as bright, locked onto him, a thin layer of water wobbling at their edges.

“I don’t want it to end, Wil.”

“Oh, Toms,” Wilbur said, soft and kind, tugging Tommy’s head to rest on his shoulder as he ran his fingertips through slightly windblown and tangled strands, “It’s never really over, you know that right? Everything we had here—the camarvan, L’Manburg, the discs—they’ll live on in our memories and our stories. Nothing ever truly ends.”

Tommy sniffled, valiantly trying to hide the tears that were dripping onto Wilbur’s jacket, “I just… this was _everything_. It all kicked off here, y’know? What would I be without my little dirt hut and Mellohi and Cat hidden away in my Enderchest?”

“You’d be TommyInnit. A gremlin child, a best friend, and a little brother.” Wilbur pulled back slightly, tipping up Tommy’s face to wipe away the tracks of water across his cheeks with the edge of a thumb. “None of that changes, Tommy, and it never will.”

The sky lit up one last time, a bright vivid flash in the cooling air of the Dream SMP that fell with the rhythm of Wilbur’s heartbeat as Tommy whispered, “I think I’m ready, Big Man.”

Wilbur smiled gently, standing and holding out a hand to the boy (the brother, the family, the hope for a long and lively future) in front of him as he said, “Well then, Tommy, onto the next adventure!”


End file.
